What a night
by Killin' the Kitty69
Summary: Natsu gets drunk, Lucy has to take him back to her house. What will happen? Will chaos insue. Read and find out. Reviews are welcomed.


What a night

Lucy was sitting at the bar like she usually was sitting at the bar. Mira and her where talking about a certain pink haired wizard, that was not at the guild at the time.

"Well I think you should tell him how you feel about him." Mira said, washing the dishes and putting them away for later.

"I don't know what if he doesn't feel the same way about me." Lucy just laid her head sideways on the bar.

"Don't know what?" Kana said, as she walked over to the two talking women.

"Hey Lu-chan!" Levi said as she sat down on the right side of Lucy, Kana taking the seat on the right of Levi.

"Lucy doesn't know what to do about her feelings for Natsu." Mira said, as she put the last of the glasses away.

"What do you mean Lu-chan?" Levi questioned her friend.

"Are you saying, she doesn't know whether to confess her feelings, or to keep them hidden?" Kana said as she grabbed a barrel of booze and started drinking it.

"That exactly what I mean." Mira smiled.

"I really really like Natsu, it's just… I don't know how he feels toward me." Lucy hid her face in her arms, trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Well well, speak of the devil." Kana was facing the entrance to the guild, when she saw the very person they were talking about.

"Yo, Luce, what you guys talking about." Natsu asked, putting his arm around Lucy's shoulder.

"N-nothing, why?" Lucy asked, still trying to hide the deep shade of red on her face.

"Well I heard you say my name." Natsu was about to whisper something in Lucy's ear, when he was interrupted.

"Hey, hothead, I want to have a drinking contest, you in?" Gray said, leaning on the bar.

"Sure, but you know I'll win, icicle breath." Natsu smirked, leaning on the bar next to Gray.

"Well I have to leave for an important appointment, so Lucy will have to serve the drinks." Mira smiled an innocent smile, and stepped in front of the counter. "Good luck, and don't give them too much, okay Lucy." Mira whispered to her as they passed each other.

"Don't worry, I can handle them." Lucy reassured her friend.

"That's not what I'm worried about."Mira was rewarded with a bright blush on Lucy's face. "Well, bye then, I'll see you all tomorrow." Mira walked out of the guild.

"Come on, Luce, I can't wait to show pop icicle brain who the better drinker is." Natsu said, as the two boys waited at the bar.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Loki questioned as he saw the two sitting at the bar. (Kana and Levi left already)

"We're going to have a drinking contest, to see who the better drinker is."

"Which it's obviously me."

"Is not, frost bite, it's me."

"Is not flame breath!"

"Anyway, you want to join?" Natsu asked looking over at Loki, and all the girls surrounding him.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Loki sat down at the bar. "Don't worry girls, I'll beat these two, and then we can get back to our discussion." Loki said to all the girls standing behind him, who quickly found chairs to sit in.

"Whatever, can we just get this over with." Lucy said pouring each of the boys a drink.

2o shots later

"Are you guys almost done, it's getting late, and I want to go home." Lucy complained, she was amazed at how much they could drink.

"No way Luce, we're all still in the game, even Loki." Natsu said, drinking another shot.

"What do you mean 'even Loki', I can drink twice as much as the both of you combined." Loki stated, raising his glass for more.

"Well we'll just have to see if that is true or not." Gray pointed out.

100 shots later

"Damnit, I'm not serving you guys anymore liquor, and Natsu, I'm taking you home." Lucy said as she put away the almost empty bottle of alcohol. "Juvia, do mind taking Gray home for me."

"Yes, Juvia will take Gray-sama home." Juvia blushed, as she put her arm around his waist to help him walk.

"And Loki, I'm sure you can get home on your own." Lucy said, putting Natsu arm over her shoulder, and leaving the guild.

Walking back to Lucy's apartment

"Man, Natsu your heavy." Lucy said, as she searched for her apartment key.

"You smell really nice, Lucy." Natsu said, digging his face into her hair.

"Na-Natsu st-stop it." Lucy blushed a fierce red.

Lucy sat Natsu on the couch and when into her room to shower and change.

Natsu, hearing the bathroom door shut, had a smirk on his face. He walked over to the bathroom door, and slowly pushed it open, not making a sound, he shut it behind him.

Lucy was in the shower, she wanted to wash the smell of alcohol of her.

Natsu slowly got undressed, and walked over to the shower, sliding the shower curtain open just enough for him to slip in unsuspected.

Lucy saw the shower curtain move, but figured it was just her bumping in to it.

"You smell even better now, Luce." Natsu wrapped his arms around her bare waist, trapping her arms too.

Lucy squealed at this, she didn't know Natsu was in the shower with her. 'You mean, he's seeing me na-naked!' Lucy's mind screamed at her. She tried to slap him, but found her arms trapped by his. "Wh-what are you doing Na-Natsu?" Lucy shuddered, trying to get herself under control.

"I'm showering with you, I did stink you know." Natsu said, he had something else he wanted to do with her on his mind, but that would have to wait.

Natsu trailed kisses down the back of her neck, making small marks.

Lucy's conscious mind started to slip away, her want and lust for him, taking over his system.

"Lucy do you want more of this, much more?" Natsu whispered against her neck, his voice deep and seductive.

"Ye-yes, I…I do." Lucy couldn't resist him, his fine toned body, so close to her, his hands wrapped around her, slowly making their way higher up her body, looking for a certain spot on her.

Natsu turned the water off and lead her to her bed, he laid her on the bed, positioning himself on top of her, just hovering above her body. He once again began to trail kisses down the front of her neck, stopping at her collarbone, to lightly suck on the soft wet skin there, he tugged on her skin with his fangs.

Lucy moaned in pleasure, and a little bit of pain at the sharpness of his fangs. She tangled her fingers in his salmon pink hair.

Natsu smirked against her skin, leaving her collarbone and making his way lower down her body. He reached her breast and lightly kissed his way to her round pink little nipple, he licked and sucked on it, then lightly tugged on it, making her moan louder this time.

"Na-Natsu!" Lucy moaned, wanting to scream, but knew it might wake her neighbors, making them suspicious of their actions.

Don't worry, Lucy, all your neighbors are gone, I can't smell them." Natsu continued to play with her breast, moving to give the same treatment to the over one.

Lucy screamed when he tugged on her other nipple, she moved her hands down his body, to rub against his finely tuned chest and stomach.

Both of them felt like they were in heaven, but Natsu wasn't satisfied, no, not till she was completely his. Natsu positioned himself so that the tip of his member was rubbing against her own part.

"Na-agh-Natsu, don't tease me like that!" Lucy moaned feeling him rub against her, she once again wrapped her fingers in his hair.

Natsu leaned up to kiss Lucy on her lips, licking her bottom lip for entry to her.

Lucy opened her mouth for him to enter her, their tongues danced and twirled together, Natsu's exploring her mouth.

"Are you ready?" Natsu asked after he broke their kiss to let them breathe.

"Ye-yes, but be gentle." Lucy panted.

"Of course." Natsu slowly thrust his member inside her, making her moan and dig her fingers into his scalp.

"NA-NATSU!" She screamed his name, as he went deeper in to her.

Natsu pulled out, only to thrust in to her harder this time, moaning at how tight she was around him. "Lucy, you're so tight!" Natsu panted.

After awhile of pulling and thrusting, both Natsu and Lucy were tired, Natsu kissed Lucy again, much sweeter and softer this time.

"What a night." Lucy said snuggling in to his chest.

"Yeah, so you should get some sleep, we have some explaining to do tomorrow." Natsu laughed, putting his arm around her, to pull her close to him.

They both some drifted off to sleep.

Fin.


End file.
